You Are The One For Me
by klainelover76
Summary: Kurt and Blaine belong together. And nobody can seprate them. They live together and try to figure out their lives. Will they find a solution or just learn to deal will everything? Happy!Klaine :D PLEASE READ. NO ANGST BTW! ;
1. Picnic

**You Are The One For Me**

**Author's Note: Heyy guys.. So, I love Klaine.. A LOT. And I am a girl..FYI.. ANYWAY! I HATE angst!Klaine because it just breaks my heart and sometimes I cry. Yep. So I will not write angst, cheating, sneaking, worring, etc. Sorry to all those people who like that stuff. I JUST WANT KURT AND BLAINE TO BE HAPPY AND IN LOVE.3 But.. there MIGHT be a conflict of some kind.. It depends.. OH! And by the way I am kinda new to writing, so my stories won't be that good. But I have been reading Klaine FanFiction since like Feb 2012. I HAVE BEEN READING FANFICS FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS.. Dang. Hehe. :P So.. ENJOY;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. Kurt and Blaine were having a picnic a couple of miles away from Kurt's house. Blaine asked Kurt to come with him to ask him something important. Blaine was very excited, but then again, he was nervous. He didn't know what Kurt would say.

Kurt was silently eating a strawberry while watching nearby blue jays. And of course Blaine was watching Kurt with lust filled eyes.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine. Kurt turned his eyes to his boyfriend and smiled. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Um.. I was thinking last night about how we are going to different schools and.. well, I'm transferring to McKinley." Kurt squealed and lunged at Blaine. "Oh my gosh, Blaine! This is so wonderful! We are going to spend more time together!"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. And I want to ask you something.. Um.. I just moved in a apartment because my parents live in Westerville.. and um.. I was wondering if.. you could move in with me?"

Kurt jumped back and covered his mouth with his pale hands. " Yes! I would love to!" Kurt hugged Blaine with a huge smile on both of their faces. Kurt pulled back after thinking of something. "Wait, what about my dad? He might not let me!"

"Oh, I called him before we came and I asked for his permission." Said Blaine. Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand. "I love you so much, Blaine." "I love you too, Kurt." Blaine felt something at that moment. Was it love? Or some sort of fireworks? Either way, he pushed a piece of hair out of Kurt's eye and leaned forward so their mouths met.

Kurt smiled in the kiss and parted his lips, so Blaine could sneak his tongue inside. Blaine loved Kurt so much. And Kurt was his and he was Kurt's. Everything was so perfect in that moment.

Blaine broke the kiss and Kurt whimpered at the loss. "Do you want to go to _our_ apartment?" said Blaine with a mischievous smile on his face. Kurt laughed and agreed.

So, they cleaned up and loaded everything in Kurt's black SUV. They arrive at a nice community called The Ridge.

They step inside and Kurt gasped at the pretty furniture and decorations. "Blaine.. it's already so pretty in here.."

Blaine smiled and stepped close to Kurt to wrap his arms around his waist. "It is now that your in here." Kurt blushed and turned his head away. Blaine laughed." Aww.. Your so cute when you blush.."

Kurt gently pushes him away to walk into the bedroom and lean against the door frame. "Hey, Blaine? Is this your same bed?"

"Oh, yeah. It has some good memories, so I thought I should keep it. And it has one really good memory.." Blaine stepped behind Kurt and put his head on his shoulder. Kurt turned around and smiled down at Blaine. "Hmm. Yep. That was probably one of the best nights of my life.." Blaine growled and attacked Kurt's face with kisses.

Kurt is startled at first, but then steps back onto the bed. Blaine straddles Kurt and untucks Kurt's shirt from his black skinny jeans. Blaine takes Kurt's shirt off then his own. "Kurt, you are so beautiful.. I love you." Kurt smiles and takes in the handsomeness of his love. "I love you too."

Blaine kisses Kurt again and sneaks his tongue into his mouth. He unbuckles Kurt's belt and pulls downs his jeans and underwear without breaking the kiss and Kurt does the same.

* * *

**OMG! I JUST RELIZED THAT WAS REALLY SHORT! Anyway, I hope you guyz liked that. I will try to make the rest of the chapters long (if you want them to but idk if you do or not). SO I WILL CONTINUE WITH KLAINE HAPPINESS! Love ya! ;)**


	2. Moving In

**Hey guys. I know it has been like 24 days since when I posted the other chapter.. IM SO SORRY. And I don't even think anyone is reading this because I have NO REVIEWS! JK. But the reason is I took this long is because I AM REALLY LAZY AND I DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO TYPE. And like 2 weeks ago I was typing this story (the one below) and all of the sudden everthing was erased! I got so mad and just gave up. I never forgot, but I was lazy. Yeah… I'm a couch potato. Oh and my friend helped me write some of this. So… ENJOI! ;D**

* * *

Blaine surprisingly woke up before Kurt the next morning. The sunlight was creeping in through the windows and onto Kurt's face. Blaine thought he was so beautiful right then. Well, he always thought that. He looked over his shoulder at the digital clock and it read, 10:48 A.M. He decided to wake up his sleeping beauty.

He gently pressed his lips to Kurt's and then broke it. "Mm... Don't stop..." whispered Kurt. Blaine smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. "I would love to lay with you in bed all day, babe. But, we have to get all of your things from your house." Kurt groaned and scooted even closer to Blaine (if that was even possible). "I don't want to."

Blaine laughed and got out of bed. Kurt looked up and stared. "You look really hot when you're naked. Well, you're hot all of the time." Blaine blushed slightly. Kurt got up and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Let's go take a shower."

Grabbing the towels, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine was already in the shower avoiding the cold water. Kurt got in when the water started to warm up. "Hey, handsome," said Kurt in a low seductive voice. Blaine smirked, "Hello, my love." Kurt blushed. He loved it when Blaine called him sweet romantic names.

* * *

"Kurt, I love you so much, with all of my heart. You are the one for me. I just know it. You are my soul mate. My true love. So, would you accept this promise ring?"

It was after Kurt moved all of his stuff in when Blaine saw the promise ring he was going to give to Kurt in his side of _their_ closet. "Oh my god, yes! I accept this ring." Kurt was trying to fight back tears when suddenly Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. "I love you so much, Kurt." He slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. "I love you too, Blaine."

**:D Ok. So.. I need at least ONE person to review because I don't think anyone is reading. And you can message me TWO (or just one of these) things. 1.) Tell me if you want a sex chapter like with all of the details ( I WILL NOT JUDGE YOU BECAUSE I ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKE THAT STUFF MYSELF). 2.) A prompt for future chapters. REMEMBER.. I DO NOT LIKE FIGHTING AND DEATH AND CHEATING. So NONE of that stuff. THANKS! Love, Haley. And im also sorry that this is REALLY short. It's better than nothing! :D**


End file.
